


承諾29

by Rz00



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rz00/pseuds/Rz00





	承諾29

一天下來，文星伊和金容仙都累倒在床上

文星伊拉了拉領帶，將其拉鬆

「好累…沒有力氣洗澡了…」金容仙躺在床上有氣無力的說著

「我幫妳洗吧，我還有點力氣」文星伊一把抱起金容，往浴室走去，她露出一抹媚笑

「大變態！我知道妳想幹嘛！」金容仙輕捶文星伊胸口

「老婆，今天是我們洞房花燭夜呀！而且…很久沒親熱一番了」文星伊親了親金容仙的鼻尖，往浴室奔去

文星伊替金容仙褪去衣物，由外而內，從外衣、內衣，直到內褲

文星伊一隻手按下沐浴乳，一隻手接著，沾點水讓沐浴乳搓成泡沫狀，抹在金容仙身上

「變態，那邊明明有沐浴球」金容仙指著沐浴球的方向

「這樣才洗得乾淨呀」文星伊撫摸著金容仙圓潤的雪乳

金容仙拿起花灑往文星伊身上噴

文星伊想要躲掉金容仙的花灑攻擊，不小心跌坐在浴缸裡

身上的白襯衫因為水而變得透明，使得文星伊的身體線條若隱若現

「屋哩星伊身材也不錯嘛！這樣也很性感，不過穿著濕衣服會不舒服吧…」金容仙也進到浴缸裡，跨坐在文星伊腰間上，替她拿掉領帶，解開扣子，指間輕掃著文星伊腹上的線條

文星伊握住金容仙的手腕

「老婆，太久沒玩火了是吧」

「這樣是玩火嗎？」

之前兩人都是因為工作因素，而無法解決生理需求，文星伊想要時，金容仙因為太勞累而拒絕，金容仙想要時，文星伊總是忙著學校的事

此刻浴室裡除了沐浴乳的香味，還多了一觸即發的激情

金容仙在替文星伊解開扣子的同時，文星伊的手早已在金容仙的禁地游移

文星伊指尖輕掃著金容仙的小核，吻著她胸前的小豆，舌尖掃過挺立，由上往下吻著，一直到小腹，弓起膝蓋頂著花園

西裝褲輕輕摩擦著，金容仙感到一陣酥麻，輕哼一聲，她也低下頭吻著文星伊的鎖骨，並在脖子上留下印記

文星伊聽到金容仙輕哼一聲，笑得更加邪惡

「老婆，想叫就叫」

文星伊不斷挑逗著金容仙身下，先是外陰愛撫著，再來又是揉捏又是按壓小核，使她的花穴不斷流出蜜液

「壞蛋，還不快進來」慾火焚身的金容仙握住文星伊的手，放進自己的花穴

文星伊手指感受到金容仙的花穴濕滑，不禁驚訝了一下

「嚐嚐看甜不甜」文星伊將濕潤的手指放金容仙的嘴裡

金容仙因為羞恥，咬了下文星伊手指，留下咬痕

「啊…痛…我手指受傷的話，妳的有需要的話怎麼辦」

「那妳還不快！」

文星伊先從兩根手指慢慢探入，緩緩的抽插著，緊緻的甬道包覆著細長的手指

金容仙被這舒服的快感使得體溫漸漸溫暖、膚色變得更紅潤些，金容仙輕輕的喘息著

「再…快、快一點…星呀…」

文星伊逐漸加快速度，金容仙微微的喘息聲變得更加大，緊貼在文星伊身上，心臟強而有力的跳動著

「啊…太…太…快了….」金容仙抓著文星伊的後背

文星伊不理會金容仙，繼續動作，直到金容仙快到了，才慢下動作

「星呀…停…停下…來…要到…了…」金容仙精力彷彿被吸光一樣，趴在文星伊身上

文星伊抽出手指金容仙的蜜液源源不絕的流下，文星伊將金容仙向前挪些，像吃糖一樣舔著金容仙的小核

高潮過後的金容仙被文星伊的舉動弄得更加敏感，身子像觸電一樣縮了一下

「昂～討厭！」金容仙又在文星伊鎖骨上留下咬痕

「老婆，滿意嗎？」文星伊一臉壞笑

「大變態！」

金容仙起身拿起蓮蓬頭清理自己的身體

文星伊被金容仙弄得一身濕，也順便一起洗了澡

兩人換上睡衣，從浴室走出

雙雙掀開棉被上床

金容仙抱著文星伊，撫著文星伊的腹肌

「寶貝，我還想要…」

「老婆還要啊…」

兩人在清洗的過程又來了一次

文星伊的手臂已經快提不起了

「可是我的手有點痠欸…」

「沒關係，因為是我想要妳！」

金容仙將文星伊翻到身下

「容…慢…點…」

「乖，放輕鬆」金容仙輕撫著文星伊髮絲

「容容啊…不行了…」

低聲的粗喘瀰漫在臥房裡

隔天

平常都是文星伊去做早餐

今天卻是由金容仙掌廚，原因是文星伊因為昨晚的運動過度而無法下床，

對於平常有在舉鐵的金容仙，根本是一塊小蛋糕

金容仙叫醒還在睡覺的文星伊

「星伊，吃早餐了」

文星伊揉著睡眼，緩緩起來

「怎麼樣，身體還好嗎？有沒有不舒服？是不是昨天太激烈了？」金容仙問著

文星伊回想起昨夜，滿臉害羞，躲回被子裡，昨天還是文星伊第一次被反攻

金容仙輕輕的掀開被子

「不會是害羞了吧…吃點早餐在休息吧」

文星伊拉下棉被，一手扶著腰下床梳洗

「需要貼貼布嗎？」金容仙在浴室外敲門

「不用！」

沒多久文星伊梳洗完畢，正要換衣，腰間感受一片冰涼

「不舒服就要說！」金容仙替文星伊貼上貼布

「還不是因為…」文星伊小聲的嘀咕

「妳昨天…很性感」金容仙在文星伊耳邊輕說著，鼻息吐在肩頸，文星伊感到有些敏感

文星伊紅著臉轉過身


End file.
